


Moon and Shadow

by ficguard



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, Psyqualia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficguard/pseuds/ficguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki runs into Ren at the hospital and they share a moment on the walk back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to address the serious lack of this shipping so I went ahead and made a few fics about it. This is the first of such animals. Keep an eye to my profile for a link about the fic prompt generator script I’m working on.

“Moon and Shadow”   
By Will

Misaki Tokura stepped off from the elevator holding flowers. She consulted a sign in the hallway and made sure she was heading in the right direction. She learned from Shin that Tetsu had been practicing for a martial arts challenge and ended up getting his arm broke. She decided to give him flowers as a gift from the shop, after all, his continued presence has inspired a lot of Cardfighters to stop by, hoping to run into one of their idols.

She knows they hate the attention but at the same time their love for the game outweighs the celebrity and this gives her hope for the next generation of Cardfighters. She found the right floor and with a helpful nurse found herself standing in Tetsu’s room. Tetsu was fast asleep, but Ren was standing by the window reading a book. She found herself staring…not that Ren can read, but more so how serious he actually looked when he was reading…maybe it was the glasses she didn’t realize he wore from time to time.

The book snapping shut brought her attention back to the present. “Ah, Miss Tokura.” He said extending a hand to help her with the flowers. “How nice of you to stop by…Tetsu just dozed back off. They said he’ll be free to go home probably tomorrow, they just want to make sure the bones are set well enough.” He explained. “Nice selection.” He said indicating the flowers. “I wanted something he would appreciate, after all, the shop and its regulars appreciate him.” She said indicating the small card that read “FROM YOUR FANS - Card Capitol” Ren laughed softly. “That’s very kind of you all indeed, I’m sure once he’s back to fighting form he will be stopping in again, I recall there was a new Tachikaze player that held his interest.”

He set his book on the window sill and leaned back. “Is there something else you wanted to talk about? You seem distracted.” He remarked, his eyes meeting hers. She had always held the strange feeling that Ren could see right through people, and it made her spine shiver sometimes. “No, I should…be getting back to the shop…” Ren nodded. “There isn’t much I can do here, sadly, how about I accompany you? After all, I feel that it would be rude of me to allow a young lady to walk across town unaccompanied, especially in this day and age.” He placed his book in his messenger back and extended his arm for her to take. “Shall we?” Misaki blushed despite herself and took his arm.

She found that he matched her stride easily and that she wasn’t dragging him or being dragged. For all of his seemingly wanton ways, Ren has clearly studied the art of being a gentleman. Truly an oddity in this era indeed. He whistled softly as the elevator carried them down to the ground floor. “What a lovely tune.” She said. “I could swear I’ve heard it before.” He smiled. “It is my favorite musical piece, Beethoven’s Piano Sonata No.14, more commonly known as the Moonlight Sonata.” He said continuing where he left off. Misaki felt that strange feeling of not really knowing this person, after all, who would have thought that Ren was into classical music.

“I didn’t think you’d be so into classical music…you strike me as more of a…fan of rock.” She said. He laughed. “I get that a lot, not sure why…might be the hair…no I love classical music. You can call them rock stars after all, Mozart, Beethoven, Chopin…they all challenged the commonly held beliefs of their time and rose to make the music rise to greater heights. I can’t think of a better way to describe a rock star.” The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Taking her arm once again, he guided her through the lobby and out the door.

Once outside, Misaki felt awkward. “I appreciate the gesture, but I can manage my own limbs.” She said extracting her arm from his. “I apologize, I was raised to show the upmost respect to people that I get to know…especially if they have proven themselves worthy of the respect. You’re a talented Cardfighter, Miss Tokura.” She shook her head. “You come by my shop nearly every week, you can just call me Misaki.” She said. He hummed as he thought about it. “I think I’ll stick to Miss Tokura…just calling you Misaki doesn’t suit you…you’re too…regal for that.” He laughed at her expression. “You look very nearly offended…you’re a delightful singularity.”

“I didn’t ask to be called a ‘singularity’” she said with an eye twitch. Why did this guy manage to get under her skin with such ease? Not even Kai in a ‘I-will-punch-you-for-breathing’ mood annoyed her as much as this guy could. Her uncle would probably tease her that she’s falling in love. Bullcrap. Misaki snorted under her breath. Why would she fall in love with a guy that once vowed to destroy her friends? Although, he did change significantly after Aichi wrecked him in the tournament…maybe that loss taught him to reclaim some of his humanity.

“You’re doing it again.” He said glancing at her from the corner of his eye. “Doing what?” she asked, suddenly embarrassed that he caught the wheels turning in her head. “Going to the moon, as my grandmother used to say.” He replied. “What?” she asked confused. “My grandmother was fond of saying that when I was caught daydreaming…I daydream a lot..sometimes I’m worried that I’ll get so lost in my head that I won’t be able to find my way back out…that’d be terrifying, wouldn’t it?” he gave her his best Chesire grin.

“Some times I think that’s the only place that’s safe for me.” She said, recalling how sharp her memory is and how she never wants to forget anything. She even began to practice and study the ‘memory palace’ mnemonic technique.

“Do you trust me to show you something?” he asked. “I’ll need you to take my hand.” She found herself mentally torn. Clearly he’s changed, but what if he uses his Psyqualia to torment her in some fashion, after all, rumor has it those gifted with that power have the strongest imaginations possible. “I…I don’t know…” she said, confused with the proper answer.

“I promise that I won’t bring you any harm…I’m a fan of your memory and wish to show you how mine works…A little bit of Psyqualia and you’ll understand what I’m talking about. Don’t worry, only mere moments will pass here.” Her curiosity was beginning to take hold of her. “O…okay but if anything happens, you’ll be so very, very sorry.” He laughed. “I would hope for nothing less than complete obliteration. If not by you…then by your uncle.” He had a brief mental image of Shin holding a flame thrower. “Hehe…” he said sweat-dropping.

She took his hand, surprised by the strength and callous feeling of it, he must have some hobby or another that keeps his hands occupied. She figured they’d be softer from a man who makes his living playing and investing in card games.

“Look into my eyes and imagine…” She met his crimson gaze as his eyes began to swirl into pools of multicolored light. She felt like she was falling into a pit, but not lethally so, more life gently drifting.

She found herself standing in the middle of a huge library. Ren was standing there next to her. “Welcome, to my mind palace.” He said gesturing. “These books represent every memory that is precious to me.” He was wearing a white suit. “Ah, how rude of me. How about something more suited to the task of exploring an 18th century mansion?” he snapped his fingers and she was wearing a flowing silver gown, with a crescent moon pendant clasped on her neck. “How fitting.” He said.

He took her arm and showed her various rooms, including a parlor that had a Cardfighting table on it, she wondered how one could Cardfight inside their own head, but didn’t want to take the time to ask. “Now, for my favorite place.” He said approaching two large oak doors, with the Shadow Paladin symbol etched onto them. He pushed them and they silently drifted open.

“Welcome to the gardens.” He said, the night sky showed billions of stars and floating planets. “I designed the sky after Cray, one of the most beautiful night panoramas I have ever seen.” He said, there were statues of various Vanguard Units scattered around the grounds.

Tsukiyomi was actually placed underneath the visage of the full moon. “Wow…” she said. “This place is incredible…I’ve only just started practicing that mnemonic technique…and you have a whole world inside of your head.” She said astonished. “Yes, unfortunately, it’s only me in here.” He sighed. “Occassionally the ghosts of the past join me, against my will. I was not in a good place and made many enemies. Some of the things I had said and done make it hard to live with myself…but I like to think that I have a chance at redemption. Don’t we all?” he asked her.

She considered. “I like to think so, after all…people can change…Even I have changed in some ways. I’m not as…quiet as I used to be…I was very stationary in life. I like to think that getting to know everyone has made me a better person, getting involved in the game rather than just watch and listening to everyone has made me a better Cardfighter…” she said catching herself before she said. “But still lonely.” She saw it in his expression though, that he understood what it was like to be surrounded by people and still be alone. That after all, was part of his reasoning for challenging Aichi all those months ago.

“I understand.” He said taking her hand. “I think, however, before we end this lovely moment together, that I should play for you the song that is closet to my heart.” He snapped his fingers and a phonograph began playing somewhere, the same song that he had been whistling before. It sounded almost like it was being played live, the music was truly beautiful and somewhat strange, just how she was starting to see Ren.

“Now, if you’ll do me the honor of this dance, here in this garden just the two of us.” She nodded and he guided them into a waltz, she was again surprised by his elegant movements. She thought he just hung out at Card shops and ate ice cream all day. Who would have thought he could actually dance? She certainly struggled to keep up.

The music concluded, and he let go of her hand. “Well done, Miss Tokura.” He smiled. “Now, I believe I shall keep my promise.” The scene before her began to fade away and she found herself standing in front of the card shop without Ren anywhere in sight. He certainly made sure she made it home okay. She was holding a card with her name on it. She opened it.

Inside was a copy of Moonlight Witch, Vaha and a small note that read “Until the moonlight finds us again - REN” she blushed when she realized that Shin was staring at her through the door. “Was that Ren with you a moment ago?” he asked. “Shut up.” She said sweeping past him, tripping him as she went. He stood up and dusted himself off. “I’ll never understand her…” he said with a cringe.


End file.
